Battle of Hope and Hatred
by ForgottenKaze
Summary: A reconte of the Shitoushin's attack and Kanade's death on Horaijima.Why do they kill Halfdemons and their families, for no reason but their own hatred?


A random story I thought up one day while watching the 4th movie. I swear, we don't see enough of the kids from Horai these days… I'm trying to be serious while writing it. Why, I have no clue. It may be because this one guy in YYH got paralysed so now he can't use his powers… I think… Stupid doctor. Such a pain! Glad he got what he deserved… Enough of my ramblings! On with the show! 

**Disclaimer: Have you seen the Hanyou no Horai, Shiori or Jinenji lately? Do Inutaisho and Kagura look alive to you? No? Well then, I, sadly, do not own InuYasha.**

* * *

"_NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" _the thought rang through Kanade's mind. She looked down, towards the village. Or what had once been the village.

Every house, every building, was on fire. Humans, demons and half-demons were trying to flee the terror, the slaughter.

Why? Why were the demons slaughtering the ones she had fought to protect? The ones she loved? Why…?

She knew. She knew the whole, grim truth. They had no reason other than the fact they despised half-breeds and their parents. Other than that, there was no reason. None at all…

A piercing scream shook the priestess back to reality.

_Asagi!_ Kanade screamed mentally._ No… Be all right! Survive! _

Then, it came to her. What she must do to protect the ones who were still alive.

She dug into her pouch and pulled out a jewel comb box.

"I am doing this for you all," she whispered.

"Come demons!" Kanade screamed.

The leader of the Shitoushin, the main demons who had lead the attack, came up to her, leaving his comrades to finish the slaughter, and stood in front of her.

"Priestess, do you think you can overcome us?" he said, his voice calm and low.

"I will!" she hissed, keeping her voice low and deadly.

"Do not think so for a second," the dragon demon said, pulling out one of his blades. He slashed, and Kanade was tossed against the wall of the Cauldron of Resonance. Blood poured out of a wound running across her abdomen.

"Damn you!" the priestess screamed as she rose.

"Now, now. A lady shouldn't use such words…" Ryura smiled as he said that. A cold, cunning smile, without trace of light or happiness.

"I will use whatever words I want!" Kanade spat.

"The dissemination of your village has angered and saddened you greatly. Anyone with half a wit would be angry at the death of their loved ones, but sadness? Are you not indeed a priestess? One who is detached of all human emotions?"

"First you slaughter my village, then you dare insult me?!"

"Oh yes, priestess. I dare. But you will be the one to feel pain." He swung his sword again, this time opening a wound that crossed the other in the form of an 'X' and hitting the Cauldron once more.

"I shall make…one last stand…." she said to herself. Under her breath, she began chanting the Song of Parting.

The gates of the mighty Cauldron behind her opened with every word. When the last 'Forever' dead away, the gates were open half way.

"What? Going to push me in?" Ryura laughed. Kanade hated his laugh. It was cold, and heartless, and told of the many he had killed.

"No. You can kill my body! You can damn my soul! But, you shall not win!" Kanade screamed. The lid of the box flew open between her hands and four rays of power streamed into it. They each came from one of the four 'Gods'. Ryura's was blue, the one belonging to Kyoura, the god of fire, was red, Jura, the tiger god's, was a dirty white and Gora, the turtle god's, was a grey/green.

"If I die, then you shall come with me!" Kanade yelled.

The force was too strong. It knocked her backwards, into the bottomless Cauldron. And the god in front of her was still standing.

Then, a vision came to her_. Six of the half-demons, Ai, Asagi, Roku, Dai, Shion and Moegi, were on a beach in the village. They were fighting someone… Ryura!_

_Kanade saw a blast, and another hanyo, one she didn't know, stood up from the rubble. _

"_Enough," he said. "I understand. You want to beat the Four War Gods, you don't want to die! I know, now leave me too it!" The strange half-breed charged Ryura and fired some kind of attack from the long, fang-like sword he held. The blast hit Ryura, and the god fell._

"Then there is still hope!" Kanade exclaimed. "Someone will come and save them!"

They were her last physical words. Everything fell into blackness.

* * *

Good? Bad? Should I take drastic measures and take out my pacifier?

Hmm… A little too much Yu Yu Hakusho earlier, to get me quoting Koenma, don't ya think? (For those who don't watch YYH, he's the son of the lord of hell and he always has a pacifier in his mouth, even in teenager form).

Now, people, you must review, or I shall summon the Shitoushin and chase you all! But since I highly doubt they'll like that, (I certainly won't!) **_REVIEW_**. Got it?

Amayo!


End file.
